Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana. Fourth in the "And Then There Were Four" Series. The girl's have a sleepover at Brittany's house after a long cheerleading practice.


Title: Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.

Rating: M

Summary: The girls have a sleepover at Brittany's house after a long cheerleading practice.

Thanks again, Marinka.

Preceded by: Open Your Heart, I'm Still Here, Everything I Do, I Do It For You

"That's all they really want.

Some fun."

When the working day is done,

Girls just wanna have fun."

-April 2011-

"So exhausted," Quinn complains after Cheerios practice.

"I second that," Santana adds. Rachel is too tired for words and just plops down on the bench next to Santana and drops her head on her shoulder.

But, Brittany is apparently immune to cheer practice exhaustion because she comes bouncing in with a huge smile on her face. Luckily, all the other Cheerios have all already left cause she greets all of her girlfriends with a huge kiss that both wakes them up and leaves them wanting.

"Damn, B," Santana moans, reaching out to touch her.

"No, not now," Brittany says. The other three girls groan. "Save the sexytimes for the sleepover later."

"What sleepover, Ducky?" Quinn questions.

"You're all staying over my house tonight," Brittany informs them. The other three girls smile. They have already had several sleepovers at all three houses, but Brittany's family is the only one that does not have an open door policy when they're there. This means that they are free to have sexytimes there without any problems. Granted, the open door policy doesn't completely stop them from trying it at the Berry's and the Lopez's, they just have to be more careful since the last time, Quinn screamed too loudly when she came and Mami Lopez came running, calling 911 since she was convinced someone was being murdered.

It doesn't take long for them all to go home, tell their parents, (or legal guardians in Quinn's case, since the Berry's petitioned for guardianship over her) that they were spending the night at Brittany's, and change and pack some clothes. Before they know it, they are at Brittany's ordering pizza for dinner and a salad for Rachel.

After dinner they all headed up to Brittany's room, except Rachel who heads to the bathroom to take out her contacts. It was a little early for bed, but her dads forced her to go to the eye doctor yesterday and no one, not even Quinn, has seen her new pair of glasses yet.

Rachel pulls out the new dark frames. She hated that she needed glasses, but Rachel had to admit this particular pair of glasses looked good on her. She couldn't wait to see the reaction of her girlfriends when she came out with them on.

Granted, she's been a little bit timid with her girls since the…incident with Jacob two months ago. They've been so gentle with her ever since and she's been trying to regain some sense of control for the longest time. They've been so good to her, and she decides that she is finally okay enough to reward them for it.

When Rachel enters the room, the other three girls are just staring at the TV.

"Anything interesting on," Rachel asks slyly.

"No, nothing," Santana starts, pausing when she sees Rachel in her new glasses, "good. Wow, damn Rachel." Santana could feel the moisture start flowing between her legs.

Brittany's and Quinn's eyes looked up to Rachel when they heard Santana pause. She totally had the sexy librarian thing down with those glasses.

"When did you get those," Quinn questions. Her voice heavy is with desire.

"Yesterday, when Dad and Daddy made me go to the eye doctor," Rachel says with a smirk.

Brittany walks up to Rachel and kisses her hard, leaving her breathless. But Rachel pulls away before she can start anything else.

"Princess, are you okay," Quinn asks, concerned.

"I'm fine," Rachel smirks. "But, I think we should play a game."

"Strip poker," Santana pitches with a smile.

"Uh, S," Brittany whispers, "I don't know how to play poker. And I can't count. I think I need both those things to play strip poker."

"I don't care what we play as long as stripping is involved," Santana says pointedly towards Rachel.

"Strip go fish," Brittany suggests.

"Go fish," Quinn questions. "What are we five?"

"No," Rachel flirts. "That's why its strip go fish."

Quinn groans. "How about strip war. Like war the card game. Whoever has the lowest card has to strip and during a war, the winner gets to remove an article of clothing from the loser."

"I'm in," Santana says a little too eagerly.

"Me too," Brittany agrees.

"Rach," Quinn softens, concerned again. Quinn thinks that maybe this all is too much for her.

Rachel goes up and kisses Quinn gently. "Bring it in," Rachel challenges, her lips pulling into a smile.

Santana quickly got out the cards and dealt them. First round, Quinn loses and takes off a shoe. Second round, Rachel and Santana both draw jacks, and declared war, and Santana wins. Santana pulls Rachel's shirt off and smirks. Rachel despite losing just smiles back and pulls her in for a kiss and Santana groans when it ends.

Several hands later and Quinn is down to just her underwear and bra, Brittany is clad only in a thong, and Santana and Rachel are topless, but still fully clothe on their bottom halves. The next hand Rachel loses and when she strips off her skirt to reveal a pair of boyshorts that Brittany picked out for her, Santana loses it. She lunges over the cards, kissing Rachel and pushing her down on her back.

Quinn pulls Santana back, and Rachel groans. "Honey bear, I'm fine," Rachel tells her. That's enough for Quinn and this time she launches herself at Rachel. Quinn starts a trail of kisses down Rachel's front.

Brittany jumps on Santana's lap and begins to kiss Santana passionately. Santana, kisses Brittany back just as hard, and moving her hands to caress Brittany's breasts.

Rachel tries to sit up, but Quinn's position on her makes it impossible, so she settles for unclasping Quinn's bra. When Quinn feels the material loosen, she sits up to strip the material off. Rachel takes that moment to get up and pull Quinn closer to the other two girls. Crushing her lips to Quinn's, Rachel moans and reaches to caress Santana's breasts. Santana groans at the contact.

"Hey, Baby Mama," Santana calls to Quinn, "make sure to share. Brit and I want to play with Baby Girl, too."

"I want my Mama Bear, too, though," Brittany whines. "It's much more fun when I get to play with all of you."

Quinn breaks away from Rachel to kiss Brittany. "Don't worry, Ducky," Quinn flirts. "There is plenty of me to go around."

Brittany just smiles and moves to caress Quinn's breasts. She turns to head to continue kissing Santana who is currently running her hands all over Rachel's body. Rachel was grateful that Brittany got off Santana's lap because Rachel could now work on pulling off Santana's pants. Rachel is able to undo the zipper and button to Santana's jeans, but do to Santana's position she wasn't able to remove them.

"Baby," Santana moans. And Brittany gets the hint because she turns to make out with Quinn. Santana gets up and kicks off her jeans and underwear, moving to lie Rachel back down. Santana hovers over her, kissing a path down from her neck to right over her panty line. Then Santana remembers why they hadn't had sexytimes like this for a while and pauses, unsure of whether to continue or not.

"Damn it, fuck me," Rachel moans, encouraging her. Santana doesn't need to me told twice. She quickly pulls off Rachel's panties and goes back to teasing her upper body.

All the meanwhile, Brittany and Quinn were enjoying stripping each other of their clothes and making out. They were so caught up in the moment that they weren't paying any attention to what was going on with their other two lovers. But once Brittany heard Rachel cry to be fucked, she moved herself and Quinn closer to the other two girls.

Flipping Quinn on her back, Brittany quickly plunges two fingers into her. Quinn moans with pleasure, and jerks her hips up. But, Brittany isn't done yet.

Santana is too busy paying attention to Rachel's breasts that she doesn't see Brittany stick two fingers into Rachel as well. Rachel arches her back and moans, catching Santana off guard. When Santana finally sees what's happened, she remove Rachel's glasses from her and places them on Brittany's nightstand, before moving to straddle Rachel's face. Instinctively, Rachel knows what to do and starts fucking Santana with her tongue. Santana has to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming.

Quinn is the first to come. She gasps out Brittany's name, and her body fall limp. Brittany removes her fingers from Quinn and when she strokes Rachel's clit with her free hand, she falls over the edge too, pushing Santana with her.

Santana rolls off Rachel and the three girls pant in recovery from their orgasms. Brittany is patient, and lets them take their time coming down from their highs. It helps that she knows she next and most likely all of them will be devoting some of their attention to her soon. Her body shutters with anticipation of what is going to come next.

Surprisingly, it's Rachel that recovers first. Rachel just gestures for them to get off the floor. Both girls get up and Rachel takes Brittany's hand and leads her to the bed. Rachel pushes Brittany down and begins to trail kisses all over Brittany's thighs.

Brittany is surprised when someone pins her arms over her head and starts kissing her armpits. She looks over and sees that it is Santana, and it doesn't surprise her. After all Santana is the person that discovered that Brittany's armpits were very sensitive. Moments later she feels Quinn's hands caressing her breasts. Her body is experiencing a sensory overload from her three lovers and the second Rachel's tongue crosses over her clit she screams in orgasm, her body shaking so forcefully it knocks the other three girls off her. Seconds later, Brittany's body goes completely limp and if they didn't see her chest clearly rise and fall as Brittany struggles to regain her breath, they would have thought they killed her.

"Ray Bear, here," Brittany mumbles incoherently. Rachel understands though and just moves to be cuddled by Brittany. Brittany loves cuddling Rachel. Rachel thinks that sometimes Brittany just considers her to be her own personal teddy bear. After all she's practically small enough to fit the build. Brittany just wraps her arms tightly around Rachel and kisses her on top of her head.

Quinn latches onto Brittany's other side and Santana goes around to the only free spot on the bed, which is on the other side of Rachel.

"So what was that, Baby Girl," Santana murmurs to Rachel.

Rachel smiles as she answers. "A thank you. You've all been so great with me. I had to replay the favor."

"Well, anytime you want to repay the favor again," Quinn says from across the bed, "I'm sure we'll be up to it." Brittany just moans in agreement and pulls Rachel in closer to her.

As they drift off to sleep, Rachel wonders how life could get any better than this.

Author's Note: For a complete listing of current and upcoming stories for the "And Then There Were Four" series see the post in my livejournal:

http(:/)jamiexh(.)livejournal().com/1654(.)html


End file.
